1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to distance measurement technologies, and particularly, to a laser rangefinder.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser rangefinder is preferred for determining distance of an object. During the process of determining distance of the object, the object is treated as a point. If the object has a rough and uneven reflecting surface, the points on the reflecting surface have big distance differences, the object cannot be treated as a point. Therefore, the previous mentioned laser rangefinder cannot precisely measure the distance of the rough object.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser rangefinder, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.